Shades of light
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: i would hate to think of what would have happened if i never met him.I would never be happy.I would never be in love.I would be Mimi. Its a miracle that i survived those years. even though they were horrible, i'm grateful for them. they're how I got here
1. prologue

Prologue

If you were to ask me a few months ago who I was I would say Mimi of the black beauty sisters without hesitation. If you were to ask me now I would say Marie Gold middle school student. If you were to ask what my purpose was I automatically tell that it was to defeat those stupid mermaid princesses but now I would say that it would be to be near the one I love. To breathe the air he does to hear his voice. To attempt to see what he does through those wonderful blue eyes but always failing. To feel the warmth that is constantly emitting from him. To hear him laugh and be there when he cries. I have not completely changed as if you to ask me what my greatest fear was it would still be that I wasn't good enough. Then again it would be for a totally different reason.


	2. straight for the sun

Chapter 1: straight for the sun

I stare up at the glowing mass of light that the humans call the "sun" through blurry water and sigh. Watching the light trickle the thick sea water I can't help but think of what a sorry excuse of a monster I am. Monsters are supposed to be cold creatures that lurk in the dark and shun from the light. Yet here I am completely mesmerized by the sun.

_What's wrong with me?_

_You're messed up._

I'm not surprised when The Voice in my head harshly answers my question. The voice has been speaking a lot to me recently and I have already accepted the fact that I am most likely going crazy.

As hard as I try I cannot think of another answer for my question and grudgingly admit that the voice is right. It doesn't help that the voice is laughing at me or that I still cannot seem to tear my eyes away from the light.

My sister snored quietly and I am grateful for the distraction. I look over to my sister (who is sleeping soundly as all monsters should do during the day) and still get over how different we are from each other. You can tell from first glance how different we are from each other. She has hair red fire while mine is as blue as ice. She's tall and I'm short. But that isn't even the half of it. My sister is headstrong, confident, beautiful, funny, talented, _and_ completely devious. She's perfect. Though I love my sister I can't help but feel a little over shadowed around her. She's stronger and cleverer. _She_ comes up with most of the plans to capture the mermaids. She's everyone favorite.

It seemed that the longer I stared at my sisters pretty face the angrier I got. Not at my sister but at the world itself. My sister had so much potential-so _so_ mush potential and yet she couldn't defeat the mermaids. _Why?_

_Maybe something's holding her back. _Said The Voice

What could possibly be holding my sister back? She doesn't stop at obstacles she goes _through_ them

The Voice chuckled and I shivered.

_Maybe…_

Maybe? I asked impatiently.

_Maybe…it's you._

Suddenly it seemed like time around me stopped while at the same time my heart sped up. I thought back to all the battles we had with the mermaid princesses and realized that the voice was right. I was holding sister sheshe back. If she didn't have me around then surely she would have had captured the princesses by now.

_She'd be better-off without you. _

Once again the voice was right. I looked over at my sister and a single tear escaped from my eyes but was quickly swept away by the light current of the water. I got up from the rock I was lying on and began swimming into the cold dark sea with no destination in mind. As long as I was away from my sister who I now knew I didn't belong with. It took all my will power not to turn and look back at my sister who will surely worry when she wakes to see me gone. The only thing that stops me from turning back is The Voices word echoing in my head.

_She'd be better-off without you…_

_Better- off…_

_Without you…_

With those cold words rustling in my head I swam diligently heading straight for the sun.

* * *

**this is my first fan fiction story! EVER! i am walking on air despite how... not happy this chapter was but it'll get better! hopefully... sometimes my brain and my fingers have mind of their own and i am dead review and maybe while your review you can tell me how to check my reviews!**

**Apparently, I'm CRAZY but why sweat the details?**

**NO FLAMES! whatever that means...**


	3. strange striped gloves

Chapter 2: eyes like the sun and strange striped gloves

I lift myself out of the water soaked and sore. Quickly I transform to my human form just in case I run across any. Then I start running ignoring my body's plea for rest. My bare feet run through the uneven sand onto the hard concrete. My feet slapping hard against the concrete I run through the large crowd of the human city called Tokyo. I run so fast that my lungs feel like they'll burst but I keep running.

_I have to get away!_

_I have to leave!_

The word echoed in my head like a chant making me want to run faster. As I did just that I arrived into a small dark clearing that the humans seemed to avoid. Keeping pase I ran steadily my chest heaving. Then I tripped. My body came crashing to the ground I used my arms to break my fall but all that did was damage them as well.

At first I didn't move completely stunned by the amount of pain I was in. then I slowly sat up slightly dazed. I looked to my right. Then to my left. Then straight up into the sky.

_Its dark…_

_where has the sun gone?_

I looked around confused at the dark surroundings. The ally was dark but wide and I got the feeling that something used to be here. Two building that looked rather old were at both my sides. One had the brick crumbling and the other had paint peeling down onto the cold floor. The ground was littered with garbage and a foul smell filled the air. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

_The sea never smelt this way…_

I shook my heads trying to clear it of the homesickness and accidently caught sight of my hands and arms and most of my skin that made contact with the ground when I fell. Thick red liquid was coming out of them. Coming _out._ From my _body._ Panic bubbled up in my chest but all that came out of my mouth was a low hardly audible squeak.

_What in the WORLD!? Holy shells! I've been poisoned by the stupid humans! What kind of barbaric disease have they given me!? Oh my god I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIE!_

_This would never happen in the sea._

I silently curse myself for once again thinking of the sea.

_No! I shall not think of the sea anymore! That was my old home! My old life!_

I froze realizing the truth of my words. I am not going back to the sea. I do not belong there anymore. What if I spred this terrible disease? No I shall not go back. Not going back to mickeru or to those idiot henchmen of his or to the stupid mermaid princesses…or to sheshe.

Suddenly all the tears that I held back on the way here came pouring out and as hard as tried I couldn't quiet my sobs. It hurt to cry for every part of my body was screaming in pain but I was sure it would hurt a million times more not to cry.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Though I heard the voice and the kindness in it I did not look up. I just continued to cry. Through my tears I was able to shake my head but did not trust my voice enough to speak.

"Oh… well would you like to come to my place to clean up all that blood? I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure walking around with all those cuts will get you an infection."

I didn't move just continued crying. This time I didn't answer the kind voice because I didn't think I deserved to. With all the bad things I've done I didn't deserve someone to be this nice to me. Somehow that thought managed to make me cry harder.

The voice however seemed to disagree because a gloved hand appeared before me. At least I think they were gloves. The fingers were cut out and as I looked up I could see that they went all the way up to the owner of the voices elbow elbow. They wire white with multicolored stripes. What strange gloves.

As I continued to look up I could see that the voice belonged to a male. I was crying too hard to really listen but now that I think about it the voice was too deep to belong to a girl. Not really deep but you could definitely tell it was a boy speaking.

As my eyes finally reached his face my breath caught. Not because he was handsome, though admittedly he was, but because of his eyes. They were blue like the sky and gave off a familiar feeling that I just couldn't put my finger on. Looking into them my body filled to the rim with strange warmth. It was strange but I liked it. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. That's when it hit feeling that is so foreign yet familiar filling me…

Was exactly the same feeling I get when staring at the sun.

_The boy has eyes like the sun._

I must have been starring for quiet some because the boy suddenly looked worried.

_Why is he worried about me? we don't even know each other yet he's worried about **me.**_

He slowly crouched down to my level my eyes not leaving his for a second. I was surprised to notice he was starring right back, though his eyes had a more curios gleam to them. He cocked his head looking slightly confused and deep in thought. I blushed under the intensity of his gaze which seemed to bring him out of his reverie. He looked at me for another moment then smiled and once again my breath caught. His smile sent warm shivers through my body.

_He is definitely a boy of the sun._

Slowly the boy reached down and gently took my hand pulling me up.

"I'm taking you to my place to get cleaned up…is that all right?"

_That would be more than alright! That would be excellent, amazing, and super fantastic! You sir, can bring me anywhere you want!_

I was surprised when I heard a voice in my head but it wasn't the voice I was used to. This voice seemed… Happier.

The boy had that worried look again and I realized that I was probably just starring at him the whole time. I quickly nodded and the boy smiled.

Then he began tugging me behind him through the ally and slightly dazed and completely mesmerized I followed behind the boy with eyes like the sun and strange striped gloves.


	4. soap, mint, and sunshine

I followed the boy through many steps and turns. It seemed that his home was rather far from the other humans. I silently wondered why, as he dragged me along by the hand. I expected my hand to feel hot, as if burned by the heat of the sun but when I touched his hand I felt comforting warmth radiating off his body. The heat practically pulsed through my body and I could feel my heart accelerate. The initial shock weared off I could still feel the heat in my face as I blushed slightly.

Were all human men this bold? To find a strange girl on the street and just take her home just like that. Or was it just him? Or maybe he didn't consider her a girl? Or maybe he did? I felt my eyes widen as I realized the danger of my situation. He could be some type of pervert! Sheshe had warned me about this type of thing.

Suddenly I wanted to let go of the hand and run. I wanted run as far as I could until my lungs begged for air. And even then I'd keep running. I wanted to. I really wanted to.

However my body wouldn't let me.

It was as if for some reason half of me was totally against running away from this mesmerizing person. As if I couldn't even begin to move away from him. As if he'd trapped me.

_Oh dear._ I thought as I swallowed hard. _This isn't good_.

As I though about my options, which were very few considering that I had no chance of running, he dragged me through the long labyrinth of alleys. Before I knew it I was mesmerized by the long path that I would surely never remember. Left, right, left, left, left, right, straight, down the stairwell then left, keep going left until you reach another stairwell then up. Then again left, left, right, left…

I could feel my mind swimming with confusion and I couldn't help feeling a little light headed. To stop my dizziness I looked to the cracked concrete we were walking on. I stare at my feet which were still bare. It surprised me that I felt no pain. Just a soft numbness as my feet stepped on sharp stones and broken glass. No pain. Weird. I looked ahead and studied his feet. Unlike mine his feet were properly covered. The weird shoes with the laces that humans enjoyed wearing. However his were different. They were longer in a way. Reaching to the top of his ankles and approaching his upper legs. But they weren't boots. They were too short to be boots. I frowned as I stared at his shoes, letting him lead me through the maze of left and rights.

The shoes were amazingly colorful. Blues, reds, yellows, oranges. They reminded me of his gloved hand that was now holding mine. Soon my vision swirled into a mess of colors as I was mesmerized by his colorful shoes.

"We're here." Said the strangely non-deep voice. I looked up to see that he was starring at me once again. Still slightly dazed I stared right back at him. We stared at each other for a moment until he looked away. He rummaged in the pockets of his shorts that were to big for him and took out a small key. The key dangled on a ring along with a small toy rabbit. What surprised me was that the rabbit was black. With his colorful clothing I would have expected it to be white if not multicolored.

I stared at his hand as he opened the door. It was then that I noticed me surrounding. I looked around sand saw that I was standing on the front porch of a completely isolated house. I could see the grass surrounding the house like a barrier but as soon as the grass stopped there was more cracked concrete. The hose was just right. Not to small, not too big, and very welcoming despite its surroundings. On the 'lawn' there was a rather old looking lawn chair and a sprinkler that was turned off. I know this because it was in the human object encyclopedia that SheShe hot me for my birthday.

I could feel my heart sink at the thought of Sheshe. My big sister. My heart clenched painfully at the words and my jaw clenched along with it. Was she missing me? Was she happy I was gone? Was she worried?

I could see it clearly in my mind…

_Sheshe wakes up and reaches to her left. Patting the empty rock she does the same to her left. Her eyes pop open as she sits up and looks frantically._

" _Mimi?" _

The pain in my chest is so bad I could hardly breath. How could I do this to her? how could I just leave like that?! She needs me!

Or do I need her. I can't tell the difference anymore.

"Hey?" they boy said as he squeezed my hand. I looked up to see that he once again looked worried for me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. But he just looked more concerned.

"Are you sure you look like…your in pain or something…." He said thought fully. Then he blushed. "of course your ion pain, you fell. Which reminds me I got to get you cleaned up." He says as he brings me inside his home that perfectly reflects his warmth. Io hesitate a bit. Do I really deserve to be in such a warm and amazing place? Am I worthy?

He turns back to me looking confused.

"Don't worry, no one's here. No one's ever here but me." He says as he unties his shoes. That wasn't what I was worried about. However that's what I'm worried about now.

As I said before I don't know much about teenage human boys. However I don't think that anything good could come of this scenario.

When he finishes untying his strange shoes he puts them neatly in a near by closet. As he is about to stand up he catches sight of my feet. His eyes widen and he looks up at me in shock.

"Have you been walking bare foot all the way here?" he asks as his eyes flit between my feet and my face.

I nod when he looks back up at me.

"What the-? Why would you do that?" he said looking back to my feet. " Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have seriously cut your feet! Heck, you probably did! If I had known you didn't have shoes we could have taken the beach route. It would have taken longer but at least you'd be unharmed…" he sighed and looked back up at my face. I have to say that his sudden out burst scared me a bit and that it probably showed on my face.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, not looking at anything in particular. Definitely not looking at me. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…" finally he looked at my face. His expression was pained like her was guilty, embarrassed, and worried at the same time. "Just don't do it again, okay? You could really injure yourself…and if you absolutely need to do it…then…then do it on the beach only okay? Do you promise?"

Once again I merely nod but that seems to be enough for him because his face breaks into a large grin the warms my aching heart.

"Alright." He says as he once again takes me hand. He leads me to a room with tiled floors and cleaned counter tops. In the room there is a round table that was clearly designed for four people but only had one chair at it. He sits my down on the chair that is much more comfortable then it looks.

He watches as I squirm in my seat trying to get the absolute most comfortable spot. When I am finally satisfied I look up to see him with a amused smirk on his face. Before I can ask he answers my question.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He says as he grins. He then goes into a large cupboard on the other side of the room and pulls out a small white plastic box with a red cross on it. He comes back and keels in from of me. i promptly blush tomato red.

"Give me your arm please." He says formally. I comply but not without giving him a questioning glance. He grabs my hand gingerly and with the same tenderness, turns my arm this way and that. "Hmm…" he says before he clicks his tongue. He put my arm carefully on my lap, he hand accidently brushing my exposed knee. I feel warm shivers go up and down my whole leg. I watch as he opens the box and takes out a strange looking bottle along with cotton of some sort. He shakes the bottle before picking up my arm again.

"Keep your arm up please" he says as he lets go. I do as I'm told without question. I don't believe he'd hurt me on purpose. He shakes the bottle again and aims it at my arm but hesitates. He looks back up at me with a strange look on his face. A cross between worry and determination. "This will sting a bit, 'kay?" he says. He looks at me expectantly and I nod accordingly. He smiles then presses a button on the bottle. The bottle sprays some of its contents on my arm and I cringe in pain. It does sting! I have only faced this pain a few times. Whenever I hear the begging of a new mermaid princess song my ears sting like crazy. However that surpasses into a sharp pain through my temple.

This pain was different. It was persistent and painful. But the pain I felt my also have something to do with my inner wounds.

Suddenly the pain dulled and cooled. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes so it was weird to open them. I look down to see the boy with eyes like the sun blowing on my wound. He then slowly wiped it with the cotton. I watched him and soon he noticed my gaze. He smiled and then warned me about the stinging I nodded and we repeated the process. Spray, blow, wipe, spray, blow, wipe. The pain lessened with every touch, blow, and smile he gave me.

* * *

I watched as he finished my feet. He had had to take out a small metal object to pull the glass out of my feet and only his encouraging smiles and worried glances kept me from crying out. However that didn't stop me from biting my lip until I tasted a salty sensation in my mouth. The boy sighed when he saw I was bleeding (as he called it) and hurriedly wiped off the red liquid from my lip. I thought that he would have to heal that too, however instead of the stinging liquid (which I'm sure would taste bitter) he just told me to lick it.

"Body fluids heal wounds better then any chemical. But sometimes we don't have fluids to waste." He said as he began to pick up the red stained cotton off the floor. He looked back up at me then down to the floor again. He did this for a while before he seemed to have made a decision.

"So what's your name?" he asked after he through the cotton in a near by waste bin. He leaned against the wall in front of me, arms crossed.

it wasn't until then that I noticed that we knew nothing about each other. That this boy had bring me into his home without a second thought and healed my wounds. I owed him a lot more then just my name. Still, I know that I can not give him my real name. I do not wish to give him my real name. That name holds too many memories. I need a new name.

_Or,_ I thought, _an old new name._

"Marie." I say, my voice shaking ever so slightly. I don't know why I am nervous but I am anyway, as he stares at me intensely.

"Marie…" he says quietly, as if testing the name on his tongue. His voice makes my new name sound melancholic and beautiful. "What is your last name?" he asks.

"…I don't have one." I say deciding to be honest with him. I stare at my lap as I can almost feel the gears in his head moving.

"Why were you running." He asked instead of the question I knew he was burning to ask. _How could she not have a last name? _I knew that all humans had them. But then again I wasn't human.

"I was trying to get away…" I say quietly.

"From what?" he asks his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Finally I look up at him and into those warm eyes. I stare at them for a moment trying to gain courage to tell him all that's happened. Or at least half of what's happened. It doesn't have to be much just the gist of it.

However as soon as I open my mouth I lose my nerve and say something that seems to sum it all up.

"Everything." I breathe the word so slowly that he had to strain his ears to hear it. "I ran away-_I'm running away_- from everything and everyone apart of everything."

He doesn't move. Its like time has stopped and I'm the only one moving. My breath seems to be permanently unlogged in my throat and I can't seem to look into his warm eyes. He is the first to speak.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he says. I look into his eyes for a second before looking down at my lap. I keep my eyes on my neatly folded fingers on my lap as I shake my head. "Do you have anywhere to go?" he asks. I think back to the place I stayed at the last time I was human. I don't know how to get there. And I don't know the name of the place so I can't just ask for directions. I shake my head no.

I hear him walking around the room. I don't look up to see what he's doing but my eyes follow his multicolored-socked-feet. Finally he stops in front of me and pats me on the head gently with something. I look up to see him holding a very large shirt, a key and a tooth brush. I look up into his warm eyes that stare down at me. His smile matches his warm eyes.

"There's a room down the hall. It used to be my mom's but know its extra space. You can sleep there tonight and as long as you will need to from today on." He says. I swallow loudly and take the generous offers.

"Thank you." I say. I can feel my voice crack but I don't care. I think I might just cry again.

"No problem." He says with a grin. "Follow me." he says as he walks out of the room. I am slightly disappointed that he didn't take me hand again but follow him just the same. We stop at a door with a rose delicately painted on the front. He turns and smiles at me.

"The key please." He says holding out his palm. I place the key there carefully but still touch his hand. Warm shivers go up my arm. What is that?

He unlocks the door with skilled ease and leads me into a simple but beautiful room. It doesn't have much furniture or anything but it is strangely charming. The bed is made up nicely and the carpets clean. Everything in this room is clean. As if it's never been touched. _It was my Mom's but now its extra space._ Whatever happened to his mother? If she gave birth to him she must be a wonderful woman.

"Alright. I'll leave you to get changed and get some sleep. It's late after all. You must be exhausted. We'll talk about everything else tomorrow as well as go shopping for new shoes…" he stares at me for a moment and I stare back at him. A objection is ready on the tip of my tongue. " you don't have any do you? Shoes I mean.

"No…" I say with a sigh. For some reason its hard to lie straight to his face.

"Yeah, well…." He said with a shrug. " we're lucky tomorrows Sunday. We can shop all day and get you some stuff."

"I have no money." I say quietly.

"I do." he say bluntly. I am about to object his money but he puts up a hand to silence me. " Morning. Not now. Morning." With that he is about to close the door.

"Wait!" I say before the door closes completely. He pokes his head out grumpily. This guy wasn't that friendly when he was tired. "What's your name?"

He looks surprised by the question but then smiles, doing a complete 180 from a couple of seconds ago. "Nagisa. Shirai Nagisa." He smiles once more and is going to close the door again…

"Wait!" I say again and he comes back in with an expression crossed between amusement and annoyance.

"Do you not want me to sleep for some reason?" he asks.

"Um, no…I just…want to know whose shirt this is…"I say lifting the shirt that's ion my hands.

"Oh. Well its mine. Who else's could it be?" he asks looking confused. I blush slightly for more reasons then one.

"Oh, well, goodnight…I guess." I say hugging the shirt to my chest.

"Goodnight Marie." Nagisa says as he closes the door with a soft _click._

I stare the door for a moment, my face hot. I then look at the shirt in my hands. I quickly strip off my clothes and pull it on. It's warm but that is to be expected. My numb bare feet pad silently on the ground as I make my way to the bed. Pullijg up the covers that smell the same as the flower on the door, I get in and promptly yawn. I pull the cover to my chin and stare at the sealing. After a few minute I can't help myself anymore and sniff Nagisa's shirt.

Funny enough it smells of soap, mint,

And sunshine.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. If you don't like what I'm doing don't read. I just never liked the way Hannon treats Nagisa and always liked Mimi. When Mimi went into human form I was thrilled and even more thrilled when she was nice! Anyway I think this chapter was really long. If you want them to be short again then tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	5. streaming sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This will be one of the only times I will say this so pay attention! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of meet and other things I could not name. I smelt the pancakes that I had once eaten at Lucia's house. It all smelled delicious.

I felt my stomach rumble and despite knowing that no one was there to hear it, I blushed. I swung off of the bed and my feet barely touched the floor. I hadn't realized how small I was. Compared to SheShe I was very short but I wonder if it is the same when I'm compared to humans.

Jumping down from the bed I looked into the mirror. In the mirror was a girl with dark gray hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a delicate nose and mouth and her eyes were big and bright. I wonder if this is what human's consider cute….

I spotted a brush on the wooden dresser and picked it up. I ran my fingers over the chestnut wood of the dresser and then the immaculately clean mirror above it. I had never had the pleasure of sleeping in such a beautiful place. I looked around the room and saw that there was a small bench by the window. Well it wasn't really a bench. It had things inside it but if you look at it carefully you'd know it was meant for sitting. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I watched a stream of light trickle the window. In one swift movement I walk over to the window, kneel on the bench, and pull open the curtains letting the sweet sunlight pour in. I stare at the wonderful object in the sky that is far beyond my reach. I stare at it until I see blotches of light fill my vision. I laugh to myself before pulling away from the window and bench and walking back to the vanity.

With newly renowned happiness I begin to gently brush my gray tresses. I end up humming Yami no baroku as I brush and despite the fact that is a song and memory from my past I don't mind. It's comforting in a way.

With a sigh I look at my reflection in the mirror once again and am satisfied with my hair. I catch sight of the shirt that I'm wearing and blush once again. I finger the buttons on the long sleeved button down shirt that is two sizes to large. Once again I take in the unique smell. I am positive that I will never smell anything like it again. With a deep sigh I look at my reflection. I stare the girl in the mirror whose face is slightly flushed. This is the new me now. No tail, no horns, no fish net stockings. None of that from my old life. My name was Mimi. My name is Marie.

I go into the washroom that is attached to the room and brush my teeth and wash my face. I dry my face and hands quickly so I don't obtain my fins. New life. New me. No fins.

With that thought I finally leave the room. I follow the smell of food to the room with the tiles and cupboards I was in last night. I watch as the boy moves busily over a stove (also learned from my encyclopedia. However this one looks different. Where is the open fire?). He is roasting all kinds of things and I just watch him for a moment. How he gracefully flips and sizzles the food. It's amazing what this boy can do. What Nagisa can do. He finally looks up as if just noticing me. Instead of jumping in surprise just smiles.

"Good morning, Marie-chan" he says without stopping his graceful cooking. I blush slightly at being caught staring at him.

"Good morning Nagisa-san." I say quietly. I am usually not one to be shy but for some reason I am whenever I'm with him.

"Drop the 'san' Marie." he says as he puts one his foods on a plate. "Have brought you to my home, cleaned your wounds, and seen you cry. I think we are past the 'san' stage."

I nod and stare at the food on the plate. Nagisa looks from me to the food and looks worried.

"I'm sorry do you not like western food?" he asks worriedly. " I mean, I saw that your name was western so I assumed…."

"No, no!" I say frantically waving my hands. "Its not that I don't like it! It's just that I've never tried it!" that is true if you think about it. There aren't many food options in the sea.

"Well you'll love it." He says with a smile. I can feel the warm shivers going from my toes to the roots of my hair. I smile back at him. He turns back to his frying food to finish cooking.

"Alright!" he says as he puts the final dish on a plate. "Here's the menu. Fried eggs, omelets, toast, bacon, ham, pancakes, and of course orange juice. Unless you want milk?" he asks.

"I'm fine with juice." I say despite not knowing what an orange is.

"Alright" he says with a sigh. He points to the chair and for the first time I notice that there is and extra one. Unlike the other chair that is wooden with a colorful back this one is also wooden with a baby blue back. Baby blue is my favorite color. But how did he know that? "Shall we eat?" he asks his voice dripping with concern. I look over to see his eyes shifting form me to the chair and back.

"Yes" I say quickly as I sit in the blue chair. I don't question the chair any longer. It has to be a coincidence.

He sets the food on the table and names all of them off for me so I know what I'm eating.

"Um why are you doing this?" I ask warily. I hope that he hasn't discovered I was a merperson. Though I don't know how he would. I didn't leave a opportunity for him to find out.

He stares at me for a moment and blinks. Once. Twice. Then he smiles slightly, looking amused.

"Did you not say that you have never tried it before?" he says as he tries to stop smiling. I can feel the heat rising in my face. I look down in a desperate attempt to hide my flaming cheeks. I hear him sit down and I feel some (but not all) of the color in my face drain.

"Well?" Nagisa says as he rests his elbows on the table. He lays his chin in his left palm as he stares at me intently.

"w-what?" I ask nervously. I squirm slightly under his gaze.

"I want to see you take your first bite. Not many people have eaten my cooking and I want to see your reaction when you do. Everyone's different. Besides this is your first western meal too! Add that to the fact that western is my specialty and you've got a once in a life time moment. Now eat."

Once again I do as he says. He is as hard to argue with as he is to lie to.

I cut my fried egg carefully with my trident shaped eating utensil. I watch it jiggle slightly in disgust. I wrinkle my nose and look back to him. He is still staring expectantly at me. He doesn't seem worried or disgusted at all so the jiggling food must be…normal.

I shiver at the thought of a world were all food jiggles. I look from him to my fork. My heart clenches at the thought of disappointing the kind person who took me in. at disappointing such a warm person.

So I close my eyes tightly as I shove the egg into my mouth. I pull the trident utensil out and shiver at the slimy feeling the egg leaves on my tongue. But then I begin to chew.

My eyes slowly open as I chew the delicious food. It has a subtle but significant taste and the more I chew the less slimy it seems. I can feel my whole face light up as I swallow the mouthful. Heavenly.

I search my plate quickly for the next food I'll try. I stab my trident utensil into a thick piece off ham. I can feel the natural salt and oils dancing on my tongue. I swallow that as well but am slightly disappointed. Why couldn't my mouth hold more food at a time? This is too delicious to be eaten in sections.

I don't take time to dwell on this because I catch sight of the bacon. I try to stab my trident utensil through it but it won't go through. With an irritated growl I impatiently pick up the bacon with my fingers. Bending it in half a shove the whole thing in my mouth. Salty.

I am thrilled by all the new tastes and scents and soon I am addicted. I shove my second piece of pancake in my mouth. Still sweet and sticky. I take a large bite of buttered toast. It tastes…well buttery…and crispy….slightly burnt too. I cut off a piece of omelet and put it into my already full mouth. It was sweeter then the fried egg. They were the same yet so different. I chewed my food thoughtfully before noticing that I was having difficulty swallowing. Using this as an excuse to drink the orange juice, I drain half the cup. The juice is unexpectedly sweet. I assume that the fruit is sweet as well. As soon as I swallow my mouthful I put in a large scoop of pancake.

I hear a light chuckle from across the table. I look up to see Nagisa smiling down at me.

"Is it good?" he asks with his warm smile.

"Yeshh" I say through my mouthful. "Itsh delishose…"

"I'm glad you think so." He says as he takes a bit of his own food. He chews it then speaks. "Alright. So here's the plan" he says as he reached under the table. His warm fingers brush past my knee, giving me the usual reaction. I hear a rustling from under the table as he grabs what he was looking for. He pulls out a large white paper bag with a logo on it. I do not know where the logos from or what's in the bag so my curiosity peaks. I lean over the table in attempt to catch glimpse of the bags contents. He grins and pulls the bag back. I pout slightly and look up to him. "I went shopping earlier from some temporary clothes for you to wear as we go shopping. I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear the clothes you wore yesterday since they're dirty. I'm washing them by the way. I was thinking that we could get lunch while we're out instead of coming all the way back here. It's the first day of june so we should get some good eals on spring clothes. I don't understand the difference between spring and summer clothes. Anyway the point of this story is, finish eating and get dressed. I don't want to be out after dark. It's okay for me since I can take care of myself but I don't want to have to worry about you. Since you're cute you are more likely to be kidnapped or something."

I can feel my face heat up at the cute comment.

"You don't have to do all this…" I say despite the fact that I'm beginning to look forward to the trip.

"I want to." He says as he eats two pieces of bacon at once. I smile as I finish my food.

I quickly finish my second last bite and get up. I pick up my last strip of bacon along with the bag filled with clothes. I am about to leave when Nagisa grabs my wrist. I almost drop the bag in the hand that he's holding. I look over to him as I swallow my mouthful of bacon loudly.

"This," he says slowly. "Will be the last question I ask about your past. If you want to tell me anything you're welcomed to. But this is the last question you'll hear from me." he says carefully. I can feel my breathe hitch instead of stop as I expected it to do. I stare at him with both fear and curiosity. What could this question be? "Do you have anything to go back to? Any friends or family? A home?"

I stay completely still as I battle the options I have in my mind. Finally I open my mouth but all that comes out is air. I swallow and try again.

"A sister." I say quietly. " a sister who is now much, much better off…" I say my voice cracking. He stares at me for a moment with those warm and intense blue eyes.

"How do you know that?" he says before smiling. "I think that she's lucky to have such a nice sister."

I can feel my heart swell in my chest as tears form in my eyes. I look to the floor to stop them from falling. I nod my head solemnly at the boy with eyes like the sun.

* * *

I close the door to the bedroom with a click. I drop the bag on the bed and walk straight to the vanity mirror. I stare at my tear stained face and sigh. For years I had managed not to cry and I was now falling to pieces in just two short days. Slowly and carefully I wipe away my tears. I take a deep breathe before going back to the bed and emptying the bags contents onto it. I stare in awe at the baby blue dress. The bottom is lined with white roses and vines that seem to complete its beauty. After admiring the dress I look to the white gloves with the fingers neatly cut off. There were also silver sandals and a white hair tie as well. They were all very nice. And they all looked very expensive.

I was about to go out and tell Nagisa that I couldn't accept these beautiful clothes when I had the intense urge to try them on. After all Nagisa so carefully and kindly picked them out for me. I couldn't let his efforts go to waste. I take another glance at the clothes before giving in.

I slowly and carefully I unbutton the Nagisa smelling shirt. I fold it carefully and lay it on my bed. i frown and put it in a draw by my bed instead. I don't want Nagisa to take it back.

I carefully pull the dress over my head. It fits perfectly. I sigh as I touch the hem of the skirt. Its perfect. My fingers trace the neatly stitched roses.

I pull on the white fingerless gloves and smile as I flex my fingers. Somehow these gloves remind me of Nagisa's. The thought that we will be matching makes me smile. Next are the sandals. They're a bit too big but they have straps that make them fit.

Finally I pick up the hair tie and walk to the mirror. I pull my hair into a high ponytail but not all of it fits. My hair is short so some of the back doesn't stay in. in the end I end up with half of my hair in and half of it out.

I frown as I wonder if this is how it's supposed to be but smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I don't look like Mimi. I look much too innocent to be Mimi. I look like Marie. Nice, happy and cute Marie. I grin at my reflection and turn this way and that. I could get used to this.

I can feel excitement bubble inside me. As I look at the new me. The new me who can be anyone I wanna be. The new me who I can do all the things I ever wanted to with. I laugh as I twirl around in circles. Life is good!

I jump at the sound of a knock on my door.

"Oi! Are you ready yet?" Nagisa distinctive voice says. Even through the door its easy to recognize his voice.

"Yes!" I say as I run to the door. I yank it open and grin at a startled Nagisa. I twirl around in my outfit and stop in front of him. "What do you think?" I ask cheerfully. Slowly an amused smile appears on Nagisa's face.

"You look cute." He says.

"I do, don't I?" I say giving another twirl. I turn my head to the ceiling as I do this. After a while I begin to see lights. I wobble dangerously but Nagisa catches my hand, giving me warm and pleasant shivers. I grin at him despite being incredibly dizzy.

"You're sure happy." He says with a chuckle. Soon the spots disappear from my vision and I grin wider at him. I take advantage of being able to hold his hand by running full speed down the hall.

"Of course I'm happy!" I say as we turn down another hall. "It's a new month it's a new day and we're going shopping! How could I not be happy?"

We finally arrive at the foyer and I slide open the door and step out into the fresh air and sunshine. I let go of Nagisa's hand out of instinct but am too happy to regret it. Raising my hands to the heavens I take a deep breathe.

"MY NAME IS MARIE!!" I yell with my head tilted back. I hear a soft chuckle behind me. I turn and receive a light knock on the head.

"I know that you idiot. Come on. Let's go." Nagisa says as he begins to walk across the lawn. He continues walking as he speaks to me, not even looking back. " we're really early but if we want to take our time getting to the stores we'll have to leave now."

I smile at how he talks to me. as if we are familiar with each other. As if we've know each other forever. I look up to the sun with its beautiful yet blinding light. I put my hand over my head and let the sun stream through my fingers. I gave the sun one last smile.

"Oi! You coming?" I hear from the distance. I look down to se that Nagisa has already walked to the first of many turns to get to town.

"Ah! Nagisa! Wait for me!" I say as I begin sprinting to catch up to his retreating form.

* * *

**And this is it for now! I don't know about you but I think that if I were starting a new life I would be scared and then happy. Mimi was already scared, so it was time for her to be happy. I don't want any flames. As I said before if you don't like don't read. So I got a review saying that long is better so I will keep all the chapters around this long. Next is the shopping scene and since I have nothing to do today it will probably be posted by this evening or tomorrow. Anywayz I hope that you liked it and that you will review. Bye bye people!**

**-CRAZY**


	6. shopping carts

**Alrighty ighty! Next chapter START!**

* * *

"Here we are." Nagisa says as we stop in front of a large store. I gasp at the site of it. The thing is huge! Its only one store too! I've been in the human world before but I can never get over how big everything is here. It's as if anything we think is big in the ocean the humans super size it. This building by itself may be bigger then a thousand of the prissy mermaid princesses palaces.

Nagisa smiles at me and I smile back as his warmth fills my body. He grabbing some kind of wheel barrel. I stare at for a moment, trying to think back to my encyclopedia.

"It's a shopping cart." He says. His expression is a cross between amusement and confusion. "Do they not have any where you're from?"

"Um, no." I say with a smile. "Never seen one. But they look interesting. Do you ride them?"

"Well, that's not what they're designed for…" Nagisa says before grinning widely. "But you can. Do you want to get on?"

"Yes!" I say without hesitation. "Erm, where do I get on?"

"Step on that bar in the front." He says pointing toward the smaller side of the wheel barrel.

"Alright!" I say as I step on the thick bar under the rim of the wheel barrel. I wobble at first but my feet soon find grip. I grip the basket of the barrel and smile. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that!" he says with a grin. He pushes the cart towards door that seems to magically open by them selves. "Now hold on tight!"

With those words Nagisa gives the cart a hard push by the handle. I squeal in surprise but before long I am use to the pushing. I look up at Nagisa who is happily pushing the cart. I am happy that I got on in a way that will allow me to see him while he pushes mei find myself laughing as he speeds around a corner I didn't see coming. he smirks at me before his eyes begin to search the shelves of the many aisles we go down. The human world is more fun then it looks!

Every couple of moments Nagisa puts something is the cart. Mostly food but every no and then he would put in an object. Most of them look rather boring,. A cooking utensil. A pack of 'mechanical pencils' Nagisa wants to use at school. And a large book with the words 'Mexican Cooking' on it.

"I'm not heavy am I?" I ask suddenly. Nagisa looks up as if startled from a dream.

"Huh?" he says smartly. I chuckle to myself and ask the question again. He smirks and shakes his head. "I'm stronger then I look you know! I'm still a guy!"

I try to stifle a giggle as I nod. "Alright, Nagisa-kun~."

Nagisa frowns slightly while he looks back to the shelves the shelves. He suddenly picks up a medium sized box with a strange picture on it. He drops it into the cart and I pay no attention to it until the picture on it catches my eye. I smile at the sleek baby blue object on the box. It has a small screen on it as well as a floral design. Picking it up I turn the box this way and that, trying to guess what the object might be.

"It's a cell phone." Nagisa says as he watches me with a smile. "Sorry I should have asked what color you wanted. You just look like a baby blue type of person. Would you like to choose another one?" Nagisa says pointing to the shelf. I shake my head quickly. I look like a baby blue type of person. That explains the chjair.

"No this is fine. I love blue!" I say excitedly as I study the 'cell phone' box. He pushes me in silence for a moment and I let the silence linger before I loudly clear my throat. Nagisa looks at me in confusion. "Uh, um" I stutter nervously as sweat drops down my forehead. "It's very pretty and all but…Wha-….what does it do?"

We're both silent for a moment and I stare intently at the cell phone box. I look up at Nagisa through my gray bangs and almost fall when he bursts out laughing. I watch as her laughs heartily, not holding back a bit. His laugh seems to be more powerful then his smile because I can feel intense warmth form in my core and throughout my body. It feels as if I am act8ally lying down in full sunlight from the inside out.

"Ba…baka. If you didn't know what it did….why didn't you ask in the first place?" he says between fits of giggles. _How can he laugh so freely?_ I think as I watch tears form at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly it dawns on me that he's laughing at _me._ The warmth continues but my embarrassment is now somewhere mixed in with it.

"It- it's not that funny!" I say my face turning bright red. Instead of speaking he just nods as he laughs harder. I pout and watch him. He has such a strange sense of humor. Nagisa snorted then calmed down. He looked up to me with a grin and gently took the cell phone box from my hands. Taking my finger he used it to point to the cell phone image on the box.

"This is the newest model of cell phone there is. It does almost everything so there's a lot to explain. Listen carefully okay?" I nodded and listened intently. However, I must admit, that I was listening to Nagisa's voice more then his words. Soon they just mixed together. However I did learn that this device would let me talk to Nagisa-kun no matter how far apart we are. And that made me happier then anything else at the moment.

I sigh as we finally come out of the shopping centre. I stretch my arms high above my head despite the heavy bags in them. I put my arms back down with a huff. Though Nagisa said that we were only buying the 'necessities' I somehow ended up with more things than I have ever owned. And I didn't even know what half of them did!

After the cell phone Nagisa had the urge to by me all sorts of things. First he bought me something that he called an 'MP4'. I didn't know what that did so he explained and then bought me a case and stereo for this 'MP4'! Then he bought me a strange box that played music which led to him buying a large blue box that had moving pictures on the screen. Don't ask me how. I had to stop him when he was about to buy a small animal. I now knew something that a lot of people probably didn't know about Nagisa. He was a compulsive buyer.

This plus the large amount of food Nagisa bought gave us the total of seventeen boxes. No matter how strong Nagisa-kun thought he was this was too much. So the nice manager let Nagisa buy the shopping cart.

Nagisa came up to me and stood directly in front of me. I was startled for a moment and almost moved back but the intensity of his gaze stopped me. He was so close! Much, much too close!

I swallowed hard as Nagisa moved even closer. He was so close that I could feel his breath and his nose was almost touching mine. I don't know what to think of this. I close my eyes and hold my breath hoping he'll go away. If only he would move back, then maybe that would calm my frantically beating heart. I feel cold metal touch my face and my eyes pop open. I blink through my now tinted vision. For some reason everything looks darker. I see Nagisa's grinning face looking at me with a satisfied smirk. His usual warmth mixed in with the heat of my blush makes my head spin slightly.

"Sunglasses. For the girl who likes to stare at the sun. That can seriously damage your eyes, you know?" he grins widely at me but I can't seem to answer. I'm still in shock by how close he is. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. " we're going to drop this stuff off at home and then buy some lunch. How does MacDonald's sound to you?"

"Ok I guess…and Th-thank you for the glasses…but where are you getting the money to buy all these things? I don't want to be troublesome and let you sped all your money on me…" his grin widens and my eyes fall to the ground. The 'sunglasses' have effect on his brilliant light.

"No need for you to worry." He says as he finally moves away. He puts up a couple of bags from our cart before turning back to me. "I have more then enough money to pay for all this stuff and more."

"How is that possible" I say quietly not expecting him to hear me. however this sun-like boy is full of unexpected things. He gives me a weary smile that send a slight pang through my heart.

"That," he says as he lightly pushes the cart. I begin to leisure walk beside him easy keeping pace with his relaxed speed. "Is a long story…"

"Well," I say, as I cock my head slightly. "We're only going home. and it's a long walk We have plenty of time to talk."

Sighing he stares straight ahead, looking as if he's fighting with himself. I can understand the feeling. He sighs once again before smiling weakly at me.

"Alright. You see, my mother and father divorced because my father fell in love with a beautiful American woman. Apparently she's an actress. My dad met her at work. He's a movie director." He says as he turns to face me. I nod to show I'm listening despite the fact that I have no idea what a movie is or how you direct it.

"She cried for days because she thought she wasn't good enough for my dad. She stayed in her room, the same room you sleep in now, for weeks. Eating nothing but fried rice, this was my dad's favorite food. Then one day," he slows his pace slightly and looks to be deep in thought. It's like he forgot he was telling me a story or perhaps even that I was here.

"One day…she was just…gone. I came home she wasn't there. No note or anything. I called the police but they can't find her and she obviously does not want to be found." I stare at him as he slowly comes to a complete stop. "And it's not like my father cares. He's in America having a great time. He's had a child you know?" he bows his head slightly and his dark hair falls over his eyes. "A girl. Mizuki. I've never even met her. Neither has my mother. She's probably really great though. So great that he forgets to call me…." Nagisa purses his lips before shaking his head slightly and looking me in the eyes again. He begins walking again and it's almost like nothing happened. But I know better "Anyways," he says with renewed spirits. Is it possible to change emotions that fast? "Every week I get a letter with about 1, 0000 yen in it. With no return address. Just a rose on the front. So I think I have enough money for a few necessities for you." He says with a smile.

I stare at him now completely worried. Is he crazy? Sighing the smile falls from his face and he bows his head in frustration.

"I'm trying to get over it ok?" he says his face looking tired. "She's not coming back and I'm just trying to accept it. No I am not crazy."

I nod slowly before smiling at him. Turning away from his thoughtful expression I tilt my head to indulge in one of my favorite pass times. Staring at the biggest stare that ever lived.

"Well if she's sending you money…she obviously still cares. Which means it won't be long before she wants to see. Which means it wont be long before she comes back." I say as I turn to look at him. He's staring at me with an expression I can't quite put my finger on and I can feel my heart race. My face heats up and for a moment I think he might say something like 'it's none of your business. However I am completely wrong as he gives me a wide heart-warming smile.

"I guess your right huh? I shouldn't give up hope! My mom loves that house anyway. She couldn't stay away for too long anyways." He says as he stops. He grins at me before taking the bags in my hands and putting them in the already overflowing cart. "Get on." He says with a mischievous grin. My confused expression turns to one of delight as I jump on the front bar of the cart." Ready?" he says raising one of his eyebrows. I giggle and nod and before I know it we are going full speed down the first left on the path to the house. Closing my eyes I laugh as the wind flows through my hair, breathing in the faint smell of grass and dirt in the air.

I open my eyes just in time to see Nagisa Jump on the back bar of the cart. I squeal as I realize no one's steering but my body relaxes at the free feeling it gives me. The feeling of the air whooshing past my skin and into my lungs. Nagisa jumps off to steer the cart through a turn before jumping back onto the cart. He laughs slightly and I watch as he grins, with wind-blown hair and those warm eyes focused behind me. He woops as we pick up pace and I can't help but laugh. This has to be the most fun, I've had in years.

* * *

**There is the end. I was thinking of putting in more but decided to get this out first and put more in the next chapter. If I get at least two reviews I'll update. If not I will wait until I do. lol. Isn't blackmail great?**


	7. simple lies

**I have to apologize to fluffykittycat for forgetting to answer her question. So here is the answer: yes. But not soon. Much much later.**

**Okey dokey then! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (BTW this is so not my best work so I apologize in advance)**

I breathe in the warm air a it rushes past my face and body. The smell of the ocean and hot sand greets me and I smile with satisfaction. When we finally finished putting the groceries away I asked Nagisa-kun if we could ride the cart out to lunch and the rest of our shopping. He grinned and said that, though he would like to see the looks on people faces if we did he had a better idea. That 'better idea' involved a strange vehicle with two wheels, handles bars, and peddles. It was called a bicycle apparently and was one of the funniest things I've ever been on. Since Nagisa didn't have time to teach me how to ride it he let me sit on the basket behind the bike. It wasn't really a basket. More like a metal seat with holes. Anyway he said to hold on tight and we were off! And how wonderful it is!

"Nagisa go faster!" I say without turning back to see him. However I can feel him frown slightly.

"Faster? If I go faster you'll fall off the bike!" he says slight amusement lacing his tone. I pout and shake my head.

"Nuh uh! I'm holding on tight like you told me to! Go faster!" I say leaning my back into his slightly. I have gotten so used to the warm shiver that it's begin to just feel like a tingle.

"Fine. Hold on tight! If you fall you'll bleed again and I'll have to fix you up!" he says. My eyes widen at the memory of the red liquid seeping from my body just last night. I hold onto the sides of the metal basket so tightly my knuckles turn white. "Ready?" he asks as he stands up on the petals. I nod before remembering he can't see it.

"Yes!" I shout above the rush of the wind in my ears. With that we're off! It's quite possible we're moving faster then any shark I've ever seen. Maybe even faster then everything in the world put together!

My hair is blowing frantically and the world flashes by at a break neck place. All I can see on one side is blurs of color which I assume are houses. On the other is the comforting yet saddening sight of the ocean. I grin widely as I tilt my head back. My head gently taps Nagisa back and he turns to glance at me before grinning. And here I thought the shivers were calming down. I feel slightly sad as he turns back to the path ahead but it soon passes as I catch sight of the sun. It somehow manages to give me the same feeling as Nagisa but subdued. I wonder if Nagisa is distantly related to a sun-god…

Breathing in deeply I feel the need to make my new life official to the sea. To tell it that I am no longer Mimi of the Black Beauty Sisters. Taking a deep shaky breath I ready myself.

"HELLO WORLD! MY NAME IS MARIE!" I shout completely startling Nagisa. He swerves dangerously before gaining control again. It's silent for a moment as he clearly tries to shake his shock.

" Marie…" he says warily. Smiling sheepishly I bang my head lightly against his back to show I'm listening. "…please don't do that again" he says with a shaky laugh.

"Yes sir" I say with a grin. He's not angry. Right now that's most important. Turning back to the world in front of me and behind Nagisa I swing my feet leisurely between the rapidly moving back wheel. I subconsciously start humming voice in the dark. It was a rather unfitting song for the emotion I was feeling at the moment but it was one of the only songs I knew.

Suddenly I see a pink blur of color and my body tenses.

"Stop the vehicle!" I shout at Nagisa, elbowing him lightly in the back. The bike squeals to a stop and Nagisa turn to me looking startled, annoyed, and disbelieving. He takes a second to get his bearings before speaking. We are beside a corner beside the pink house with a turn to our left.

"What," he says as he catches his breath. "On earth…could b so important?" he asks breathlessly.

"I know here." I say as I jump off the bike. His brow furrows as he looks around again. When his eyes catch sight of the pink house his expression falls. He rolls his eyes and tilts his head back to look to the heavens. He shakes his head back and forth in disbelief, completely ignoring me all together.

"Uh, um…" I stutter trying to adjust to his sudden mood swing. "I'm just going t-to go and check on s-something…" he grunts and I begin to worry. Does he get a headache from switching emotions so fast? Sighing I quickly walk over to the beach to get a better look at the house. Yep. This was definitely the house that took me in. should I go in? But …this area seems to make Nagisa-kun uncomfortable…maybe I should just-

"Marie-chan?" I turn at the sound of my new name and find pride in my reaction. This really is my new name. However my proud moment is interrupted when I see the person who called my name.

"Lucia-san?" the words are barely a whisper as they escape my mouth. She looks no different then before. Maybe just a little bit taller but…completely the same. It's a little bit comforting to know that something other than the sun, which can't be touched, is unchanging. It's comforting to know that I still have a past to go back to.

"You…your not wearing your glasses…" is the first word that comes out her mouth after our long silence.

"Oh! Yes…well I took them off and it seems…I can see fine without them…" I pause as Lucia stares at me. "Is that weird?"

Lucia grins and starts to laugh. Its nothing compared to Nagisa's but it easily diminishes any of my worries and before I know it, I'm laughing with her. We laugh heartily and by the time we stop, tears are gathering at the corner of our eyes and are stomachs are aching. She smiles at me before pulling me into an unexpected hug. It takes me a moment to react but I eventually end up wrapping my arms around her as well.

"Miraculously recovering vision! Yes, that is a little weird. It's good to see you Marie-chan." Lucia says quietly. I nod into her shoulder before realizing that she is someone else who can't see it.

"It's good to see you too Lucia-san…" we stay in that position for while until Lucia abruptly steps back.

"Let me go get Hanon and Rina!" she says excitedly as she runs into the pink house. I smile as I watch her leave. She really is energetic. Sighing I look to the vast sea in front of me. I know I don't wish to go back but…I it wrong to want someone out there to be looking for me? Before I can finish I hear a familiar name coming from the distance.

"NA-Na-Nagisa? Wh-Why?" I female voice frantically asks. I frown as I turn in the direction I left Nagisa. Beside him is a girl that I recognize as Hanon-san. Hanon-san is looking both shocked and nervous in Nagisa's presence but he just groans slightly and hits his head lightly against a near by wall. As quietly as I possibly can I walk up to the corner. Luckily for me Nagisa is resting his head against the wall and Hanon san's back is turned to me. Hoping with all my strength not to get caught I silently listen.

"I was actually hoping that I wouldn't be unlucky enough to run into you as you can see, here you are." He is still looking up to the sky but now he's scowling fiercely mouthing angry words that I can't read.

"Uh, um…Nagisa? I think we should talk…" Hanon says as she nervously plays with her fingers.

"Hanon I don't _want _to talk to you! Why do you think I've been avoiding you for the past few weeks?" he says angrily as he finally looks down to face her.

"Yes, but-" Hanon begins but pauses. Taking a deep breath she starts again. "But if we don't talk about this…I don't want you to hate me…"

Nagisa-kun sighs and turns back to the sky.

"Hanon I don't hate you…" he says quietly. Hanon-san smiles widely and opens her mouth to say something but he is speaking before she gets the chance. "However," he turns to face her once again. "I can never forgive you."

Hanon-san's mouth clicks shut before it falls open again. She repeats this action so many times she begins to look like one of the many fish I've swam with. Her eyes start to water and it looks like she's either going to cry or run away.

"MARIE-CHAN!" I look up at the sound of my name to see Lucia san practically dragging Rina-san towards me. She stops beside me and smiles widely. "I couldn't find Hasnon but Rina was watching TV and-"

"Rina was in the middle of watching an incredibly funny comedy show!" Rina-san frowns at Lucia before smiling at me. "But it's good to see you Marie-chan."

My jaw drops open as I slowly turn towards the two previously bickering people. Hanon is standing with her jaw open looking at me and her friends before quickly bowing her head. She quickly wipes her eyes and turns so we cannot see most of her face. Nagisa-kun however is completely indifferent until he sees Rina, Lucia and I. Together. He stares at me for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Heh~" he says as he grins at me. "You already have friends Marie-chan? You work fast!"

I blush slightly and explain to him how Lucia, Rina, Hanon and I met. As the story progresses his smile gets wider.

"Eh~! So you eat like that all the time?" he laughs when Lucia tells him about the way I ate that day. I blush and find myself smiling with him and tell the story with more excitement, making Nagisa-kun chuckle every few minutes. By the end of the story Nagisa has a slightly serious face.

"I have only one question." he says seriously. I gulp slightly at the suddenly serious atmosphere that's now surrounding us.

"Y-yes?" I ask cautiously.

"Are Nikora-san's pancakes better then mine?" he asks with a grin.

"Of course not!" I say immediately but then put on a slightly serious face to match his. "But don't tell her I said that."

"It's a deal." Nagisa says as he holds his hand out for me to shake. I shake it firmly and we both begin laughing. He looks between me and the girls for a moment before pulling me closer to him by the hand. I stumble and stop right in front of him. I can feel his breath lightly tickling my ear as he whispers in it.

"Would you rather stay with them? I can get your stuff and you can stay here if you wish." He says quietly. Gulping loudly I pull back from him. Do I want to stay in the pink house? I think back to the memories I had with the girls in this cute pink house. Then to the fresh memories of Nagisa's cozy home, the blue chair, rose door, and shopping cart…and my decision is immediate.

I shake my head to tell him no that I don't wish to stay and he nods thoughtfully.

"Um…" I turn to see Lucia-san looking at us and Hanon with a worried expression. "Do you two know each other?"

Ah!" I blush as I look down "me and Nagi-"

Before I can finish my sentence Nagisa-kun pulls me in and wraps his arm around me waist. My back is against his chest and his chin is gently resting on my shoulder. I can feel him grin at the shocked girls.

"We're childhood friends!" he says happily. "Her parents are going on there second honey-moon and her sister is off to college so they let her stay with me!"

"Eh!" Hanon shouts speaking for the first time. "You two are living together?"

"y-y-yes" I say quickly. Hanon-san and Lucia-san exchange glances but it's hard for me to look into the meaning of their looks more when Nagisa-kun is rubbing small circles on my stomach with his thumb. I take in a shaky breathes and the warmth spreads through my body but it's useless. It's becoming harder to think as the warmth flows through my veins like lava.

"Your so close that you all him Nagi?" Rina-san asks suspiciously. I can only vaguely here her over my frantically beating heart.

"U-um yes?" I say letting out a shaky nervous laugh.

"She's done ever since we were kids…" he says with a sigh. "Despite the fact she knows it annoys me. I think she really does it just to bug me…but I guess I should just be grateful she dopes still call me Nagi-chi anymore. Plus I've goton used to it" He says with a laugh. To my disappointment he lets go of me and takes a step back. "We were just about to get something to eat. Do you guys want to come?"

"Ah!" I say as the thought of getting to eat with Lucia, Rina and Hanon–san enters my mind. Suddenly I forget that we just completely lied to them and about Nagisa and Hanon's argument. All I want is to have my new friends around me. "Yes you should come! Most definitely!" I say grinning

"Well I guess…we can come…" Lucia-san says quietly. Grinning I take her hand tugging her in the direction Nagisa and I were riding earlier.

"That's great! Me and Nagis- I mean Nagi were going to a place called MacDonald's. Have you ever been there? I haven't-"I am interrupted by Nagisa's amused tone.

"MARIE!" he yells.

"HAI, MY NAME IS MARIE!" I yell in surprise as I turn on my heel.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" he says as he laughs. I look around me to see he is right. I can see Rina-san and even Hanon-san giggling and blush slightly. Laughing nervously I walk back in his direction. Turning to Lucia-san beside me I grin widely.

"Nee, Lucia-san did you know Nagisa-kun is a shopaholic?"

**And that is the end. I don't like how this turned out. I mean I like the beginning and the end but I despise the middle. But I promised you a chapter and here is your chapter. By the way what unforgivable deed do you think Hanon-chan committed? Is Nagisa to mood-swingy? Should Nagi be the nick-name Mimi (or Marie as I like to call her) uses for Nagisa for the rest of the chapter? And finally what is your favorite MacDonald's meal? If you're the first to answer that will be what Mimi or Nagisa eats next chapter.**

**Three reviews or no update! :p**


	8. save me

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry about the super duper late update but my chapter got deleted and I got really angry and just…stopped writing. But then I was listening to the some guys channel on YouTube. He had what he thought were the Top Emotional OSTs of all time. All of them are incredibly inspiring and that's what got me to write more. You should listen to his videos. I have no idea where half of them are from but there really amazing. His name is XxImmortalmagexX. Maybe you'll listen to a random one of his uploads while you read this? that will make me happy.**

"Hey, Marie-chan how did things with your sister go?" Rina-san asks as she walks beside me on the thin path. On either side of the path is a large grassy hill with a long river resting on the bottom of the hills left side. It's beautiful and somewhat breathtaking but I don't have time to marvel at its beauty.

"Much better!" I say as I give my dress a twirl. We're going to Mcdonalds! I have never been to McDonalds.

"That's good." Rina-san says with a smile. I grin widely at her before skipping happily forward. I stop skipping to twirl around in my dress. It's so beautiful and flowy. It has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever owned!

Soon the twirling makes the colors of the world mix together and I feel completely weightless. I can only see small flashes of my friends and the world, like photographs. Rina-san and Lucia-san giggling at my behavior. Hanon-san stopping to rub her ankles. Nagisa-kun riding the bike. Nagisa-kun stopping the bike by Hanon-san. Nagisa-kun giving Hanon-san my metal basket seat. Hanon…san….sitting in…my place. Suddenly the weightless feeling isn't so wonderful. It now makes me feel dizzy and completely out of control.

I trip and am suddenly tumbling down the left side of the hill. The smell of grass envelopes me, and I can feel the dirt soaking into my new dress. I can hear the faint sound of yelling but my breath is too in lodged in my throat for me to speak. As I am counting the bruises forming on my skin I am suddenly engulfed in cold. I breathe in before my mind fully registers that I'm under water and before I know it I'm drowning. Me. a water creature. Drowning. My lungs fight for oxygen but none comes and soon my body gives up. I can see the sunlight flowing through the water and it reminds me of that day. The day that I had left SheShe. It's hard to belief that was only yesterday. So much has happened. Suddenly I wonder if I made the right choice. But that's when I see him. There, in the dark chill of the water, is the boy of the sun. Sunlight seems to seep from the corners of his silhouette and warmth radiates from him throughout the river. As I wonder if this is what angels look like I feel his strong but gentle hands grip my waist and next thing I know I can breathe again. And I take full advantage of that fact.

I take in three good gulps of air before coughing up all the water that I had inhaled. My body spasms with coughs as Nagisa-kun drags me to the shore. He works against the strong current and my liquid filled lungs to get to shore and before long we are both lying on our backs in the soft grass that, only seconds ago, I was falling down.

Our chests rise in perfect sync as we both gulp for air. I turn my head to get a better look at my savior. His chest is rising quickly and he is soaking wet. His hair is slicked back and away from his eyes giving me a better view of their enticing color. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes until he turns to me. Suddenly he is grinning tiredly while he pants. The warm shivers instantly chased out the cold that the water had caused.

"You know…if you…wanted…to go…for a swim….you could have….just asked!" he says before laughing weakly. The laugh quickly turns into a cough as his body ejects the water from his lungs. After his coughing fit he runs his fingers through his hair and sighs in exhaustion. He turns to me with concerned blue eyes.

"You're okay though, right?" he asks. I quickly nod and the worry melts from his eyes. "Alright then! Why don't we go get something to eat? After all that has happened I think we would have been better off eating right after shopping!"

He slowly gets up, wincing a little as he stretches. After shaking his hair out (making him look acutely similar to a dog) he reaches his hand out to me. This time I take it without hesitating and let him pull me up. The warm shivers up my arm are welcomed and I smile widely at him.

"Well you seemed pretty eager to cool off yourself." I say with a grin.

And this time there is no cough as he laughs.

* * *

I sneeze for the umpteenth time on our walk to McDonalds and can feel the force of the sneeze vibrate through my skull. I have heard of these things humans call illness but this is my first time truly experiencing it. It is no where near as painful as a mermaids song but much more tiring. I suddenly long for Nagisa-kun's warmth and quickly search for him among my surroundings.

He walks the bike slowly along the sidewalk, completely unaffected by his own damp clothes. His eyes look back and forth among the street across from us but he seems detached from the world otherwise. Finally he hesitates as his eyes pass over a shop. He looks thoughtful before turning to Hanon-san who is at his side. He whispers something in her ear before turning his bike and promptly crossing the street. My jaw falls slightly as I watch him go.

" Nagisa-kun?" my voice is louder than intended and gained the attention of Rina and Lucia-chan.

As he reaches the other side of the street Nagisa-kun turns and grins widely at me.

"I'll meet you guys there!" he yells. It's hard to hear the sound of his voice over the roar of the cars that pass between us.

* * *

" Marie-chan what would you like?" Lucia's soft voice asks me for the tenth time. I am amazed by her patience.

"Shouldn't we wait for Nagisa-kun?" I ask as I fidget in my seat. This has been my reply to all ten questions. I am too embarrassed to tell her that I have no idea what to order without the help of Nagisa. However I refuse to eat something that he didn't pick out. What if I pick something repulsing or poisonous? No, it is best to wait for Nagisa.

Leaning my chair the farthest to the side as possible I strain my neck to look for Nagisa's figure, _hopefully _entering through the door. Disappointment fills me at the sight of the empty doorway. Biting onto my lip I wait silently, only hoping that he will come soon.

"Marie-chan, aren't you hungry?" Lucia asks. As always her tone is kind but I really wish she didn't say that. As soon as the words left her mouth my stomach growled loudly giving me away. Now I had an even more unreasonable answer to her patient question. I was hungry in a store full of delicious food and my friend will surely come quickly. What reason do I have not to eat?

Swallowing hard, I struggle to hide the blush on my face by bowing my head. My bangs thankfully cover my eyes as they once again waver to the door. I am biting my lip so hard I can almost feel the skin slowly straining.

"Marie-chan-" Lucia begins once again and I close my eyes for a second. Sighing I know I'm going to have to pick something. I bet it'll be repulsive. I bet it'll make me gag. Nagisa choice would never do that. My eyes slowly flutter open and are greeted by a surprisingly pleasant sight.

I sigh at the sight of Nagisa-kun's confused face. It's like all the nervous air has been let out of me in one moment. I can feel a smile pulling at the corners of my lips and by the time Nagisa-kun reaches us it's a full out grin.

"Why haven't you guys started eating?" Nagisa asks as he stares at us with clear confusion.

"We were waiting for you!" I say in relief. Nagisa takes the seat beside me and his smile falters slightly.

"Why? You didn't need too-"

"We did." The words are out my mouth before I can stop them and I am surprised with myself. Nagisa turns to me and stares in confusion. The confusion in his eyes slowly melts away and is replaced by something I can't quite identify. His eyes are crystal blue and the warm shivers are so consistent that they just turn into a buzz of warm feeling. His lips are slightly parted and before I know it I am recording his every move to memory. His every breath. I take in his half dry hair and perfect features. I wonder if Nagisa is considered handsome by human standards. Or maybe they're under the impression that he's average. I don't understand how that can be but then again I don't understand many things. Nagisa is nothing short of completely…wonderful. In so, so many ways.

I wonder if he's this enticed by me. Me, who falls in rivers. Me, who eats like some sort of barbarian. Me, who must seem like some sort of idiot. It's unlikely but I wonder if he values my company. Am I just a nuisance? Doubtful thoughts fill my head as I watch him lick his lips. He opens his mouth to speak, and I watch the words die on his tongue. He stares at me open mouthed and I stare right back. What is he thinking?

"Oi! Are you two listening?"

Nagisa is the first to break eye contact. He looks over to the annoyed Hanon before looking back to me. He stares for another moment before he turns to Hanon.

"Did….Did you say something Hanon?" He asks distracted as his eyes flitter between the both of us. Hanon's jaw drops slightly and anger crosses her features.

"Never mind." She says through clenched teeth. Nagisa is completely oblivious and doesn't notice her clear anger.

"Okay." Nagisa's looking deep in thought as he answers before he hands me a bag filled with clothes. "Marie, I don't want you to catch a cold so put these on. I'll order for you while you go change, okay?"

"Um…alright." Taking the clothes gingerly in my hands I begin to walk to the counter to ask where there washroom is.

* * *

I take a look at myself in the mirror and am satisfied with my appearance. Nagisa bought me a shirt but it was about two sizes too large. So instead of swimming in it I tied it at me hip, right above the hem of my white shorts. I let my now still wet hair out a shook it out a couple of times in order to get some of the water out.

As I was about to leave the washroom I noticed the bag still had something left inside of it. I pulled out the sweater in curiosity before smiling. _I don't want you to catch a cold so put these on…_Nagisa-kun is a really kind person. I slowly tug on the gray sweater with the smile still on my face. It's warm and large. It could have been one of the baggy clothes that Nagisa enjoys wearing and at the thought of wearing something else of his I blushed.

I took a couple of deep breathes to get rid of the heat rising in my face before I left the small McDonalds washroom. Hugging the empty bag to my chest I search for our table. My brow furrows in confusion as I try to remember where we sat. However the confusion is taken over by warmth as I here Nagisa laugh. I turn in the direction the wonderful sound is coming from and I see Nagisa laughing happily with the girls. I wonder what they said to make him laugh like that…

Quickly hugging the bag harder I walk swiftly to my seat beside Nagisa. My heart leaps slightly when he smiles widely at me and I quicken my pace. I take my seat hurriedly and I'm panting slightly. Nagisa chuckles as I try to catch my breath.

"Why the heck did you run here you idiot?" he asks as he watches me. I cheeks flush but not from the running.

"I…I was excited! I mean this McDonalds right? I've never been to McDonalds!" it's not a complete lie so I manage to look him in the eyes. He grins at me and pushes the tray (that i didn't notice was there) closer to me.

"Double cheeseburger. I only put ketchup on it because it don't know exactly what you like, and don't like yet. I know I hate mustard, Rina hates pickles, and Hanon hates onions. Lucia eats anything. So we put our dislikes together and ketchup and cheese were the only things left. I hope you don't mind." Nagisa says as he quickly dips a thin stick of some sort into red goopy liquid. I wrinkle my noise as he eats it. The red liquid vaguely reminds me of what was oozing out of my body only a day ago.

"I…I would have eaten anything you picked for me." I say as I stare disgustedly at the red liquid. "This is perfectly fine though." I reluctantly remove my eyes from the liquid to look to the three other residents of the table. "Thank you for your help." Isa y gratefully before I begin unwrapping the 'cheeseburger'. I slowly pick up the object before taking a small bite. The flavors mix together in my mouth. Meat. Something slightly salty. And something sweet. All mixed together with bread. I take another, much larger, bite of the delicious 'cheeseburger' and swoon slightly at the tastes.

I hear Nagisa laugh from beside me but am too indulged in the cheeseburger to give him a grunt in reply.

"Hey, Nagisa. If you and Marie are childhood friends….then how come you don't know what she likes and dislikes?" Hanon asks quietly. I promptly choke on my mouthful of cheeseburger and Nagisa stiffens. I slowly begin chewing again as I try not to look at Nagisa. We can't be suspicious.

"We…uh…we haven't seen each in about eight years. And peoples taste change right?: plus Marie has been overseas with family for the past seven years and she didn't even know what McDonalds was! So I didn't want to get all cocky and choose something for her that she might not like anymore. You never know…Nee Marie?" Nagisa says quickly as he looks to me for the first time. I nod through a mouthful of cheeseburger. Hanon looks at us doubtfully before stating she has to go the washroom and strutting off. I chew slowly wondering why Hanon-san seemed so different.

"Uh…well Marie-chan why don't you try some of your fries?" Lucia asks as she tries to clear the awkward tension in the air. I blink at her uncertainly and look to Nagisa-kun. He points to the now slightly soggy sticks on my tray. My stomach lurches as I remember the red liquid but as I see Luchia-chan's hopeful face take a deep breath. Grabbing two of the sticks I dip them into the red liquid in disgust. I stare at it for a few moments before looking to Nagisa-kun. He's looking at me in amusement and it gives me courage. In one swift movement I shove the fries into my mouth. I chew quickly trying move past how much the liquid resembles the 'blood' Nagisa talks about. I gag slightly at the thought of blood before swallowing quickly. I open my eyes hesitantly. I run my tongue over the roof of my mouth and taste my lips. I'm silent for moment as I think.

"That…actually wasn't that bad." I say quietly to myself. I look up and am surprised to see Rina, Lucia, and Rina's shocked faces. It's silent before Nagisa starts laughing.

I jump slightly as I watch him laugh. Once again he laughs without holding a speck of joy back. Soon Luchia-chan and Rina-san are laughing with them and I'm slightly confused. However their laughter is contagious and before I know it I'm giggling with them. People are staring at us but I don't mind. I'm having fun. With friends. My stomach hurts from laughing but I vaguely acknowledge Hanon coming towards us.

"You guys are causing a scene! What did I miss anyways?" for some reason this makes the others laugh harder. So I do too. I could get used to the human world if people like this are around me.

* * *

"Okay so it's decided! Marie-chan will stay with us tonight and you'll come for her in morning."Luchia-chan said cheerfully as she skipped ahead of us on the path to the pink house. I smiled at her despite my slight disappointment at not being able to go back to the house. Or to go back to the rose bedroom. Or go back with Nagisa.

"Sure. I'll be there early for her cause I need to get to my council activities." Nagisa said thoughtfully. I turned to him questioningly.

"Council activities?" I ask quietly. Nagisa opens his mouth to answer but Rina interrupts him.

"Nagisa is the year two class president. He won the election by a landslide." Rina says as she ruffles Nagisa's hair. He swats her hand away playfully.

" it was not a landslide. It was just by a lot." Nagisa says as he grins cheekily at Rina. "plus was there ever any doubt?"

"says the guy kept yell at the PA system 'Stop stalling and just spit it out already!" every five seconds." Hanon-chan rolls her eyes before she giggles at the memory. Nagisa blushes and quickly looks away from all of us.

" so I was a little nervous…sue me." he mutters under his breath. We all laugh despite the fact the Nagisa-kun is redder then a tomato.

"Heh~ so Nagi's president…" I say thoughtfully as I stare up the sky. Turning to walk backwards I I look at him. " it suits you."

"y-you…you think so?" Nagisa asks quietly as he stares at something off in the distance. I grin widely at him.

" Yup! Nagi will definitely be a great president! There's no doubt about it!" I say as casually. I watch him blush fiercely at the compliment. This is fun. " Maybe you should become president of the the whole student body Nagi! You would be a wonderful ruler!"

"O-oh…w-well…" Nagisa scratches his cheek as his blush deepens.

"Don't flatter him too much Marie-chan! His head will get bug!" Luchia-chan says from behind me. She laughs and I grin too. It was fun.

Being with them…was so much fun.

* * *

"Tada-da!" Luchia-chan exclaims as she enters the room with another one of her pink pajamas. I laugh and takle them gingerly in my hands. They're still really pink. and they still look really girly. But I don't mind toomujch. That's what has changed. I grin at Luchia-chan as she leaves to let me change. I change quickly and am grateful for how warm Luchai's pajamas are. For some reason I fell indredibly cold.

"Luchia-chan I'm done!" I say as I sit onto the floor. Luchia comes in smiling with Hanon and Rina-san on her tail. They carry in a bowl of warm 'popcorn' that Lucia-chan said that they were going to get. However I get a little carried away with the delicious taste of the food and end up eating at least three quarters of it in a minute. They laugh and I smile as I begin to slow down. After that the night just gets better. We laugh a lot. And even though I'm still cold and missing Nagisa, I'm on verge of forgetting about it. They almost make me forget about it. Almost. And that's close enough.

I can't help the happiness I feel about having actual friends. It's always been just SheShe and I or me and SheShe. Nobody else. Not many of the other fish liked us and as Mikaru-sama's favorites we weren't well liked among the other henchmen. It's only now that I have people other than SheShe who truly like me for who I am.

_Or who they think you are._

I widen my eyes at the words of the voice in my head. It had been gone for so long I had almost forgotten about it. I swallow with difficulty as a hollow feeling settles in my stomach. Then there's the cold. It seems s as if ever breath I take it gets colder. I gently touch a hand to my abdomen as tears prickle my eyes. Would Nagisa like me if he knew about the things I've done? My blurred vision is suddenly interrupted by a hand swiftly waving in front of my face. I slowly look to the owner of that hand. It's Rina-san. She's speaking but the words won't reach my ears. All I can hear is a slight rushing as the words repeat themselves in my head.

_Who they think you are…_

_Who they think you are…_

_Who they think you are…_

It's like ice is running through my veins and I can't breathe. Quick huffs come out of my mouth and I could swear that they were foggy, as I f I was breathing in winter air. the tears threaten to come but I won't let them. Why can't I be happy? Have fun with friends? _Have_ friends? Is it so wrong for a person like me to have something go right in life that my body reacts negatively to it?

Or maybe I'm just broken.

It feels like my body is freezing itself from the inside out and I can see the scared and frantic looks on the girls faces. Luchia's running out of the room. Probably to get Nikora-san. But it's too late. I'm way passed saving. I'm broken. Even Nagisa's kindness couldn't save me from my fate. I'm broken. I just make things worse. I should never be happy. I don't deserve Nagisa.

But I want him so badly.

I feel my body collapse onto the floor. I don't even have the strength to lift my neck. I can see directly underneath Luchia-chan's dresser from this level. Rina and Hanon shake me. Probably telling me to get up. But I'm so cold and I can't move. It's like when I was in the river. I was so cold. And so scared. And Nagisa came for me.

Nagisa I'm cold. I'm scared. Save me.

I know I'm selfish. Wanting more than Nagisa-kun's kindness. Wanting him to be there with me all the time.

But I'm broken. And I need him more than anything.

My eyes widen slightly as it hits me. I was in water. Deeply in cold fresh water…and yet…no fins. Why?

Suddenly cold shiver vibrate though my body and I'm once again gasping for air. I can feel it spreading from my very core and it's painful. It's a lonely feeling. I bite my tongue and taste blood. And the world gets blurry.

Nagisa, I'm cold. I'm scared. I know I don't deserve it,

But please save me.

* * *

**i am quite angry at the moment because erased all my page breaks. why i don't know. but i hope you liked the super duper long chaper. and i hope you'll review! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. sun blue

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews I got this week! I'm not sure why I got so many but thank you! It finally reminded that I did have people waiting for this story and that I left the whole thing on a horrible cliffhanger. Sorry for that! This story is rated T and this chapter gives it a reason to be. Don't worry the 'DN' (You'll know what that is later) has a reason for happening and will only happen once in a while maybe three times throughout the whole story unless it becomes on high demand! Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I had a bit too much fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea within the chapter.  
**

* * *

_Sunshine. I'm engulfed in it. I'm breathing it in and tasting it. There's nothing I can feel, think, or touch but sunshine. And it's nice. I like it. It's like I'm taking the sun in every second I 'm here. And the sun is taking me. We're taking each other, feeding off each other. Seeing who needs the other more, but no one's winning. Maybe, if I don't move, or breathe, or speak, I can stay this way. Forever. With the sunshine._

_But then he's there. His dark hair is falling lazily in his eyes and his lopsided grin rivals the suns warmth. They battle it out before I realize something,_

_They're one and the same. _

I gasp and warm air floods into my lungs as my eyes open.

Blurring white walls are passing by while my heart races at an inhuman speed. My head twists from side to but all I see is white walls and blue sheets. I'm strapped onto some sort of moving bed as men in white masks push me down the hall. They shout things like 'unconscious' and 'pneumonia' and the push me through various doors at a breakneck speed. As my chest heaves from lack of air my confusion and fear builds.

"MARIE!"

I whip my head in the direction of the voice but my constraints prevent me from doing so. I struggle slightly before realizing it's useless. I whimper helplessly for a moment before answering.

"NAGISA!" I yell back to him. I receive a grunt in reply before shouts of protest overpower Nagisa's voice. My eyes widen and I cry out to him again however there's no answer.

And I'm beginning to get scared when suddenly he's just _there_. Before I can say anything he's beginning to untie me, ignoring the protests form the men in the masks. The look of determination on his face is unrivalled as he struggled with the buckles. Finally I'm free and before Nagisa can even sigh in relief I've tackled him and we're in a heap on the floor. Nagisa wraps his arm around my waist he gets in sitting position and leans both of out weight against the hall wall. My legs rest between his opens ones as I push my face into the nape of his neck. He holds me tightly as he breathes heavily and for the first time I acknowledge that he's wet and shirtless and that I'm still in bright pink pajamas. However before I can further analyze why, he's speaking.

"That was scary." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer. I relax my body against him completely and there's no space between us. I can feel his warmth and it's comforting.

"What was?" I whisper back into his neck. He moves one of his hands to the back of my head as he idly runs his finger through my hair.

"You." He replied as if that made sense. Surprisingly it did. I had to admit I was pretty scared when I thought I was here alone. Without Nagisa, or Luchia, or SheShe. It was even scarier when I knew Nagisa was here, and couldn't see him. I didn't know what was happening to him or if he was ok and it was _terrifying_.

"I'm sorry." I reply softly as I settle into his warmth. Nagisa hums in reply and for a moment we're completely silent and still. But I don't mind.

Then something in me slowly registers that something is wrong and as I pull away from Nagisa he slowly begin to slide down the wall onto the cold floor as his entire body goes limp. My jaw slacks and my eyes trace the object jutting from his arm. I swiftly pull it out afraid of it hurting him further and I turn it over in my hand with caution. It's plastic with a metal pointy end. Filled with clear runny liquid. My eyebrows furrow as I stare at the liquid inside of the object with curiosity until it registers with me. It's a needle. Someone…

Suddenly a hand reaches for Nagisa-kun and without thinking I stab it with the needle in my hand. The man yelps in pain as he staggers backwards into his company. I bare my teeth at him as I block Nagisa off.

"DON'T YOU _TOUCH_ HIM_! _YOURE THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO HIM! ALL OF YOU! STAY AWAY FROM US!" I shouted angrily at the slightly shocked men. Nagisa's unconscious form lay limply behind me as I growled fiercely at them, but before I could do anything I am interrupted by the voice of Lucia.

"MARIE-CHAN!" she shouted as she ran. She stopped just in front of me panting before she spoke. She gave the shocked men barely a glance as she bounded to me.

"Marie-chan you're awake! We have some things to explain to you." She said cheerily as she grinned at me. My anger dissipated as I listened to her story.

* * *

A small television set played in the waiting room of Sanotomi Hospital. The cheery cartoons did not suit the mood but they helped. The people in the room were reminded that things _could _be okay and that was what they needed. However in the corner of the room there was a fairly large group of seven talking softly to each other. Two young girls with matching pajamas had recently walked out of the emergency room completely unharmed and healthy. The blonde was absolutely beaming while the grey haired girl looked slightly confused. The group of teenagers (and one adult) cheered with joy until their faces fell.

"Where's Nagisa?" a blue haired girl asked desperately as she craned her neck for the boy.

"The….Doctors poisoned him." The grey haired girl said with distaste. The group of women looked alarmed for a moment before the blonde laughed off the statement.

"I told you Marie-chan it was only a tranquilizer! He's fine, he's fine, don't worry, don't worry!" The girl said cheerfully as she sank into a nearby chair. The girl sat beside her, worry etched into her features.

"But…but if he's _fine _then why won't they give him back to us?" She asked desperately as her eyes flitted between her friend and the door they had just came through. Lucia opened her mouth to speak but stopped mid-way. She closed her mouth with a small pout of thought. The question was answered by a tall girl with green hair.

"Probably to make sure he's alright. After all he had this major fever when we found him." Rina said worriedly. Marie turned on her with inhuman speed.

"Fever? Found him? What? Where? When? What?" She asked quickly, barely leaving time to breathe between her questions. The blue haired girl quickly started to answer her questions.

"When we went to Nagisa's house –which was _not _easy to find by the way- we found him, well, um…" Hanon blushed red. "He was um, in the shower but he was um," Her blush deepened. "Making _noises_ and we thought he was… _you know_"

Marie frowned slightly. No, she did not know. She made note to ask Nagisa later.

"But then when we told him to cut it out and that you were in trouble he didn't do anything and we realized that the noises were moans of _pain_! But he was in the shower so he was well," Hanon looked to be trying to fighting the heat that was rushing to her face; however Marie failed to notice as her heart nearly stopped. "_Indecent_ so we got Lucia to call for Kaito" She pointed to a boy with orange hair that Marie had failed to notice before. She numbly ran her eyes over the boy noticing vaguely that he was handsome. His skin was tanned looking to still be warm from the sun. He had a warm friendly smile that only served to make her miss Nagisa even more and her heart to clench painfully. He gave her a half-hearted wave which she returned hesitantly. She squinted slightly, trying to recall why his face seemed familiar, only to realize that she didn't particularly care at the moment. "And he got him dressed and out mostly but it was hard because he was so hot! He was almost literally burning up! It hurt to touch him!" Hanon said quickly. "And then we had to drag him out and pile him, you and everyone else into _one taxi_-"

Marie stopped listening, her eyes widening her hand slowly moving to cover her mouth. Her fingers cupped over her mouth masking her gasps of panic, pressed firmly into her cheeks as if to keep the warmth in her blood from seeping out.

"And then we ended up in traffic! Can you believe that? So there we are, in a car filled with seven conscious and two unconscious people, in the middle of the world _slowest_ traffic jam, and-"

She was a horrible. Horrible, horrible, _horrible._

Nagisa was at the house, alone, and in pain and where was she? Having a sleepover with a girl that Nagisa firmly disliked, without a care in the world.

"So this idiot totally cuts us off and I'm wondering if we're ever going to get this dang hospital and poor Nagisa is sweating so much completely burning up, even without a shirt on-"

He has got to hate her.

But he doesn't. He hugged her earlier. Called her name out, ran to her, and risked his safety for her. Took a tranquilizer for her.

"So we stop at the convenience store for a water bottle but the cashier wanted to charge me 300 yen for the thing! It was ridiculous! So of course I said no but then thought about poor Nagisa…"

Why doesn't her hate her? He really should. But he's too kind.

So _kind _and she's…

Not worthy of any of it.

"Finally we got to the hospital but they wouldn't admit you because you didn't have ID, we couldn't find any at Nagisa's place-"

Her lips trembled behind her hand and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to trap the tears within them.

"So the lady agreed after Kaito worked so magic on her but-"

Without waiting a second more Marie leapt up, her bare feet slapping against the linoleum as she bounded across the room and through the doors to the emergency room. She didn't notice the shocked group of six she left behind.

* * *

She peeked cautiously into yet another room, sighing in disappointment when she saw nothing but an old wrinkled man attached to yet another beeping machine. She quickly passed the room and stopped beside the next, poking her head in hesitantly. She pouted as she saw only a woman holding a baby. She swallowed her disappointment and went to the next room. This one had a young man with a cast on his leg. The next held an unconscious girl with a strange mask held over her mouth attached to an even stranger object. Child with his skin covered in hives. Man with a pole jutting out of his arm. A toddler holding a five yen coin in amazement.

Just when Marie was getting completely frustrated she found him. Skin as pale as the sheet underneath him with his hair standing out like black ink pooled around his head. Even his lips were pale and his hands gently clutched the sheets over his body.

Marie licked her dry lips as she slowly slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind her. As the door closed silently Marie feet padded across the cold floor to stop beside Nagisa's still form. She kneeled at his bed side, her fingers clutching his hand as she carefully intertwined them. Warm shills ran over her body and through her veins like the tides of the ocean but she forced herself to ignore them to focus on Nagisa's body heat. She sighed in relief as she felt a normal human body temperature, giving Nagisa a watery smile that he could not see behind closed eyelids. Her eyes scanned his face as they quickly filled with tears. Swallowing pass a lump in her throat she gingerly stood. She brushed the dust off the knees of her pink pajamas and just stood there, resisting the urge to touch him or even move towards him. She just looked.

She should leave.

Not just this room. Not just the hospital either. But all of it. The house, the rose bedroom, the human world.

_Nagisa_. His name lingered, echoing in her head and causes her heart to thump painfully. She did not know why but the thought of leaving him was almost physically painful, as if she were ripping out a vital part of herself.

She must be going insane because she's known the boy for only a _day._

But he's known her the same amount of time and she has already failed him. Exactly what use is she to him? What can she offer? Why would he even need her…_want _her around?

_None. Nothing. He didn't. _The Voice in her head cruelly whispered.

That was the answer simple enough. Nagisa could go on without her and it will be like they never even met. Like Marie Gold never existed.

Marie licked her lips once again, tasting the salt of her tears on them. Wiping her cheeks softly she slowly bent over Nagisa, breathing in the scent of mint, soap, and sunshine and trying not to let her tears fall on his cheeks.

She really didn't understand herself. This was her decision, so why was she torturing herself like this?

Marie had no answer and was even more confused by herself as she had the sudden urge to be closer to Nagisa. To make contact and feel those shivers one last time. Without another thought she leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on his forehead. She let her lips linger there for a moment, feeling the warmth flow from her lips all the way to her toes. She squeezed her eyes shut in effort to keep composure as she swallowed a sob. She was in the middle of another breathe of his scent, committing that and the shivers to memory when she felt warm calloused fingers caressing her cheek.

"You're crying…" Nagisa said hoarsely, his voice groggy from unconsciousness. Marie nearly jumped up however she was stopped by a hand clasped around her wrist. "Why…?" Nagisa paused, his eyes, tired but wise, flitted over her face. Without even a twitch of recognition he caught her. "You're leaving aren't you?"

She was silent as her bottom lip trembled. Her face must have been questioning because Nagisa answered.

"My mother did the same thing before she left. Cried over me, kissed me, and apologized. Over and over and over again. I don't know why people think that makes it any better. Whether you repent before leaving or not you're still _leaving_" Nagisa said softly, however there was an underlying edge to his voice, a bitterness that couldn't be missed. His lips pressed together firmly as his eyes scanned her form. "Are you at least going to tell me why?" He whispered as his eyes bore into hers. "Has your sister come for you? Are you going back to her? Or have you just gotten sick of me?" Nagisa said the last sentence with a lopsided smile, obviously meant as a joke despite the emotion behind the statement. Marie's eyes widened.

"Sick of you? How could I ever become sick of you? You kind and generous and really really…great and I…" Marie swallowed with difficulty as she fought back another bout of tears. "Just don't deserve it. I really don't. Whatever you are angry at Hanon-san about…I've probably done something ten times worse- a hundred times worse! Yet you're so n-nice to me and…" Marie sniffled gently taking a deep breath through trembling lips. She closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. They opened in shock when she felt warm shivers passing over her forehead as Nagisa's lips pressed to it. The heat ran from head quickly travelling down to her toes. Her heart beat thrummed through her, pounding into her ears as if a separate part of her body. Nagisa's lips slowly left her forehead with tenderness that had her shivering. He slowly pulled back until he was inches away from her face, staring directly into her eyes. She felt the tingling after shock of the contact passing over her skin and the feeling intensified as she stared in to his sun blue eyes.

"Marie… I really don't care." He said gently, his hands caressing her cheeks. His thumbs stroked the sides of her face with affection that she was sure she imagined. Her eyes widened at his words before she pouted, unsure if she should be offended. Nagisa laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners causing her to suck in a breath of air to calm her heart. "Sorry this medicine is making me feel a bit weird. I don't mean it like that I just mean that," He smiled at her gently running the back of his hand down her tears stained cheek. "Whatever you've done in your past is nothing to me. _You_ mean something to me. The you that I know now means…something to me." He seemed a bit surprised by his own words but smiled gently at her. "I'm sorry to say that I've become attached to you. You can't leave me just yet." He swallowed gingerly as his eyes became pleading. "Please."

Marie stared, her eyes wide in numb shock. He wanted her. He liked being around her. He didn't _care_.

"O…Okay." She said hesitantly. She blushed heatedly wondering exactly why she couldn't find anything else to say. Nagisa was silent for a moment, his face frozen in surprise. He blinked.

"Okay?" He asked slowly. Marie nodded, embarrassed of her answer. Nagisa slowly grinned, his whole face lighting up. Marie smiled hesitantly back heart almost soaring with happiness. "Okay!" Nagisa chuckled giddily. Without warning, Nagisa yanked her into the bed with him. Marie squealed and flailed accidently turning the two over with a push over her waving arms. They tumbled over the wide bed, Nagisa just nearly managing to stop their fall when his foot caught the bed post. Marie sighed in relief, clutching onto Nagisa shirt. It was only then that she noticed the compromising position they were in she blushed accordingly. Her thighs were stretched over Nagisa's waist, straddling him while her hands rest upon his chest. Nagisa stared at her, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Marie blushed and was about to rush to get off of him when Nagisa's hands caught her thighs. Her blush deepened. She had never noticed just how large Nagisa's hands were. His hands ran up and down her thighs, the shivers making her feel lightheaded. Nagisa leaned up, his skin illuminated by the moonlight from the open window behind them and his elbows resting on the bed. His head level with her stomach and his eyes held a strange glint within them.

"Technically I am still medicated." He said softly. "And I cannot be held accountable for what I do."

Marie's mouth worked wordlessly, small whimpers escaping her throat in attempt to speak. Before she could even gather herself Nagisa had closed in on her neck, his breath gently passing over it as he stroked her thighs. He heart beat jumped as Nagisa began to leave slow lingering kisses over her neck. Her eyes closed and her breath quickened the shivers intensifying the feeling of his lips on her skin. He gently kisses over her collarbone, before laying a gentle one on her throat. Marie gasps and she hears Nagisa make a small sound of satisfaction. He nips at her collarbone and Marie nearly faints.

This feels nothing like the games she and Sister SheShe used to play. Those were only jokes while this, this was real.

Marie's hands clutch onto Nagisa shirt and just when she was about to tilt her neck to the side the sound of someone clearing their throat startles her. She whips her head around to see a young blushing woman in a white dress with a white hat standing with a tray of food clutched close to her chest. Marie blushes more than she is sure she ever has in her life as she stutters out and explanation.

"Th-this! This is u-um…It's-it's not…I mean…um!" But Marie is sure the woman can hardly hear her over Nagisa's uproarious laughing.

* * *

The waiting room door opened to reveal a blushing nurse hold a tray, Marie doing a very good impression of a tomato and a grinning Nagisa causing a group of six to whip their head in their direction. Nagisa's grinned broadened as he winked at the group.

"Yo minna-san" He said cheekily. It wasn't long before everyone was up running to their friends and exchanging hugs and reprimands (to Marie. 'You shouldn't just leave like that! Everyone was worried! Mattaku!').

The nurse timidly interjected her voice soft. Her hands were clenching around the tray so hard that her knuckles were white and she didn't seem to notice that her fingers were dipped into a cup of pudding in her nervousness.

"I-it seems that the medication hasn't q-quite left his system yet. H-he also seems to have a-a …strange reaction t-to it um," The nurse stuttered her eyes flitting to Nagisa. "You really shouldn't go around l-like th-that. Y-you'll catch a c-cold."

Nagiosa blinked down at his form, noticing his bare chest, but merely smirked. He took a step closer to the nurse, in which she responded by taking a step back. He advance on her until the poor girl was cornered, her back against the wall. He smirked.

"You down have to worry Miss," Nagisa paused, looking down at the young woman's name tag before his eyes connected with her own. "Oshimizu. You see I am naturally very…" Nagisa paused seeming to think of the right way to phrase his statement. He smirked again. "_Hot blooded_." Oshimizu-san blushed intensely stuttering incomprehensively. Nagisa grinned. "However I am flattered to have such a beautiful woman _so_ concerned about my health. Tell me do you do house calls?" Oshimizu-san stuttered some more, her making her skin almost glow red. Nagisa's grin became nearly predatory. "On a strictly professional basis of course." Nagisa looked down to the tray in her hands before looking back to her. "Was this for me?" She swallowed hard, barely forcing out a nod. "Well, it would be a waste not to at least eat some of it right?" Nagisa slowly picked up Oshimizu-san's hand by the wrist, staring at the chocolate pudding covering her fingers before gently sucking her middle finger into his mouth. Her licked all of her pudding coated fingers clean with sensual slowness, his eyes never wavering from hers. Her knees wobbled dangerously as she nearly hyperventilated. Nagisa licked some pudding off his lips a predatory glance in his eyes. "Delicous…"

Marie stood stunned, along with the five girls beside her. She felt a burning in her heart and the strange urge to rip both Oshimizu-san and Nagisa's heads off but was much to stunned to do so at the moment.

The doctors have clearly broken Nagisa.

Kaito however seemed to be the only one able to form a reasonable thought process and quickly got to Nagisa, pulling him by the collar away from the gasping puddle of what was once a nurse.

Marie watched them go in a numb kind of shock.

* * *

"What's the matter with you man?" Kaito whispered as he began to drag Nagisa out of the building, his voice was merely curious. Nagisa grinned.

"Haven't you heard? I'm on medication" Nagisa chuckled.

"What about Hanon? Didn't you guys like just break up?" Kaito asked in confusion. Nagisa frowned glancing coldly at Kaito.

"Your point?" He asked stiffly. Kaito let go of Nagisa, raising his hand in surrender.

"Hey man I didn't mean anything by it. You know I'm on your side on this one but don't you think you were a bit inconsiderate about it?" He asked gently. "I mean flirting with a nurse right in front of her face? Ouch man."

Nagisa scowled at his friend.

"You only say that because you don't know what she did." Nagisa said grumpily. Kaito's eyes widened and he laughed incredulously.

"You're right dude I have no idea what happened. You want to tell me?" Kaito asked snappishly. Nagisa said nothing. "That's what I thought." Kaito said as he suppressed his frustration. He stopped at a nearby desk, grabbing Nagisa shirt sleeve to stop him. He smiled at a rather large woman behind the desk who immediately blushed. Nagisa winked at the woman and she instantly began giggling as she slid them the sign out sheet. Kaito began to diligently fill it out as he spoke. "Look Nagisa I have a lot of friends ok? But I'm not particularly close with any of them. Not really. But you – you're the only person I can say is a closest I have to a best friend. I will take your side in almost any fight you have in heart beat man but it might help if I knew exactly what we were fighting about! I would like it if you would trust me. Just a little bit man." Kaito looked up to Nagisa pleadingly. "Talk to me."

Nagisa paused, seeming to think it over before sighing.

"Look, Kaito I am seeing you in pixilation right now ok? If I am going to talk to you can it be at a time when I don't think that I see a pink zebra dancing across that desk?" Nagisa asked gruffly. Kaito laughed his whole demeanor lighting up instantly.

"Yeah ok. You do know that all you got was a tranquilizer right?" he asked chuckling. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"I never took well to medicine ever since I was young. It just seemed to get worse with age." Nagisa said. He made a small growl in the back of his throat as he watched Kaito write.

"Kaito I swear you write like you're a first grader trying to sound out the words, hurry _up_!" Nagisa said with a frown. Kaito laughed.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants. It seems to be someone's bed time." Kaito said as he signed his name with flourish.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you can demean me. It also doesn't mean to that I can't beat you in a fight." Nagisa said with a light shove to Kaito's shoulder. Kaito chuckled as he put the pen down, wrapping his arm around Nagisa's shoulders tightly.

"Oooohh tough guy, tough guy!" He laughed. He suddenly smirked at his friend who turned to him with caution. "So tell me about Marie…"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked slowly. Kaito's grin broadened.

"Imagine my surprise when I hear from Lucia that you've been living with a girl. Not only a girl but a girl who calls you Nagi and who you make breakfast for and buy clothes for and jump into rivers for. A girl just happens to be _really_ cute." Kaito said as he nudged his friend. Nagisa smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dating Lucia?" Nagisa asked sarcastically. "Cause you seem to be taking an awfully unhealthy interest in Marie. Should I tell her that you're unfaithful?"

Kaito laughed. "Never, Dude. It just won't happen. What can I say? I'm in love."Kaito smiled. Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Does she know that?" He asked with false innocence. Kaito quieted, smiling sheepishly at his friend. Nagisa smiled back. "Despite that rather big bump in the road it must be nice."

Kaito blinked, before giving his friend a squeeze.

"Nagi," He said teasingly, ignoring his friends glare. "You'll get that one day. I know you will. After all, you're so lovable. Like a puppy."

Nagisa blinked at his friend as they were both silent for a minute. They both began laughing, their loud voices filling up the hospital hall. Nagisa wrapped his arm around Kaito's shoulders as they both tried to playfully wrestle each other to the ground. Nagisa ended up getting the upper hand despite his size and gave Kaito a rough nougie, messing up his red hair.

"Baka!" He said affectionately as he pushed open the front doors of the hospital, Kaito not far behind.

Stepping out into the humid night air both boys looked up and Nagisa grinned to see a full moon in the sky, laughing uproariously once again. He chuckled deliriously as Kaito stared at him strangely, shaking his head in disbelief at his friends behavior.

"I will make it my personal mission to make sure you never get anywhere prescription drugs ever again. Not even cough syrup." Kaito shouted to his friend. Nagisa merely laughed louder.

The doors opened again to reveal the girls who all slowly came out of the hospital in a stunned line. Nagisa let out an excited cry much like the one that Marie had let out earlier that same day, running to Marie and grabbing her hands, pulling her into some strange dance. He put a hand on her waist and began to twirl her around sloppily in his drugged state. Marie smiled, trying to suppress her giggles as Nagisa dipped her. Marie felt herself begin to brighten at Nagisa's happiness despite the situation in the hospital. Nagisa threw his head back and howled to the moon making the girls giggle as they all slowly came out of their stupor. Kaito bowed to Lucia, taking her hand gently and leading her into their own separate dance. Lucia giggles echoed through the night with Nagisa's cries. Hanon merely scowled while Rina tried to cheer her up as she clapped to an unknown beat which Taki-san soon followed. Nikita-san began swaying as well as she waited the taxi service to answer the phone. Nagisa and Marie slipped into the middle of the street in some sort of galloping jig that made Marie heady. Nagisa grabbed Marie hands and spun them in a slow circle which slowly began to get faster and faster until Marie felt like she was flying. Marie threw her head back, squealing in pleasure.

"MEDICATION IS GREAT!" Nagisa screamed his own head thrown back to the stars.

Marie laughed.

* * *

**Now you all know what DN is! Drugged Nagisa! Lol Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I can promise you all one thing. Drugged Nagisa is bringing sexy back**

**See you next chapter!**

**Review!**


End file.
